Life Changing Decision
by Atarah Derek
Summary: While recovering from his confrontation with Taurus Bulba, Darkwing discusses his plans for the future with SHUSH director J. Gander Hooter.


**Life Changing Decision**

**Disclaimer: **Darkwing Duck and all related characters belong to Disney and Tad Stones.

...

The first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness was a blinding light. When his eyes came into focus, he was surprised to see fluorescent lights. Did heaven have fluorescent lights? Gingerly he rolled his head to one side to take in his surroundings. He was in a room with white walls and sparse furniture. He heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor, and the smell of antiseptic hit his nostrils. Upon realizing he was in a hospital—that he was alive at all—the next thing he noticed was pain reverberating throughout his body. It escalated until he was fighting to remain conscious. He squirmed and grunted. This caused something to his left to move. He twisted his head around to see an elderly bespectacled owl at his bedside. The older bird placed one hand gently on the younger's plaster-encased arm.

"Darkwing, my boy, so glad you could rejoin the land of the living. You gave us quite a scare. If you're in pain, I can call a nurse to administer some morphine."

The injured duck tenderly shook his head. "Thanks, J. Gander, but I need a clear head to remember everything that happened."

The owl let a small smile cross his beak. If there was one thing Darkwing Duck was known for at SHUSH, it was his unbelievably high tolerance for pain. And he certainly seemed to be a glutton for punishment, as his current condition proved. His stubbornness and spirit were of great use, which was why Director John Gander Hooter had insisted on adding the vigilante to the organization's list of consultants.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, when you've recovered a bit."

Darkwing gave the owl a hard look. "There are things I need to know. How long was I out? How did I survive? Did Taurus Bulba survive, too? Where's Gosalyn? Is she safe? Is she..."

"Slow down, Darkwing," Hooter urged. "Now, I assume Gosalyn is the young girl you rescued?"

Darkwing nodded. "Bulba stole her grandfather's invention and then tried to kill her. Is he dead? If I survived, he could have as well. And if he's still alive, he'll go after Gosalyn again. How long was I out, anyway?"

Darkwing was starting to get agitated, and began to sit up. Hooter gently held him down.

"Calm yourself, Darkwing. No need to get worked up. Taurus Bulba did not survive, I assure you. That we found you alive at all was a miracle in and of itself. Your friend the pilot refused to give up on you. He's the one who pulled you from the rubble. Even then, you were very near death, Darkwing. Only a few hours more and our doctors would not have been able to save you."

Darkwing waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, good for Launchpad and the doctors. What about Gosalyn? You're sure she's safe from that lunatic?"

"I promise," Hooter stated. "Launchpad returned her to the orphanage before he began his search for you. She is perfectly fine."

Darkwing laid his head back. "So she doesn't know I'm alive."

"Once you've been released from our medical facility, you'll be able to visit her and assure her of your survival."

The duck was silent, clearly lost in thought. Hooter ventured a probing question.

"This child seems to have had quite the impact on you, my boy. You became close, didn't you?"

"She's an orphan, J. Gander," Darkwing responded. "She's been through a lot, and she's handled it all with more spirit and courage than I've ever possessed. She changed my life. Gave me something worth living for." He paused and turned to look Hooter in the eye. "And she needs a family."

Hooter nodded. "I'm sure I can help. Just let me make a few phone calls and..."

"That's not what I was thinking," Darkwing interjected. "I thought...maybe...I could...adopt...I mean, maybe she could live with me. As my daughter."

Hooter gave him a surprised look. "Oh. Well, that's different."

"I know what you're thinking," Darkwing said quickly. "I'm single, I don't have any parenting experience, and I lead a dangerous lifestyle. I'm probably being selfish. I'd be putting her in danger of losing her family yet again. My enemies might even try to get to me through her. But...I don't know. I...I love her, J. Gander. I want to protect her. To be there for her. Make sure she grows up healthy. I want to be her father. But...I'm not cut out for it. Am I?" He sighed. "I know, it's a bad idea."

"Not at all," Hooter said. "I think it's quite noble. From your friend Launchpad's description of this girl, you are just the sort of parent she needs. Yes, there is a danger in adopting her. But there is far more to be gained for both of you if you do adopt her. It seems clear to me that the pros far outweigh the cons. I say go for it. And if you're worried about money, I'm sure I can arrange for a nice increase in your stipend."

Now it was Darkwing's turn to be surprised. "Really? You'd do that for me, J. Gander? But...the regulations..."

"Never mind the regulations," Hooter said. "I can get around the regulations by simply adding another name to the payroll. A civilian consultant about whom only I and other select individuals know anything, including his whereabouts. You'd have to open a new bank account under that name, of course. Away from SHUSH."

"What name would it be?"

"Why your own, of course. Surely your parents did not name you Darkwing Duck? And your daughter will need the protection of an unknown, low-profile civilian father."

The duck smiled at Hooter's referral to Gosalyn as his daughter. "Wow. I haven't gone by my real name since I graduated college. It'll take time getting used to going by...by Drake Mallard again."

"It'll take time to get used to fatherhood as well," Hooter pointed out.

"Touche."

Hooter began to get up. "Well, then...I shall go and prepare the paperwork. I must also call your friend. I promised him I would as soon as you woke up."

"You never did say how long I'd been out," Darkwing pointed out.

"Five days," Hooter responded. "Your friend has been stopping by to check up on you every day. In fact, chances are he's already on his way here. I trust he'll be looking after you until you're fully recovered."

"Well, as long as I stay out of anything airborne, I suppose I'll be fine," Darkwing said with a hint of sarcasm. Inwardly, however, he was touched by his new sidekick's loyalty.

Hooter chuckled. "Very well. I shall prepare the paperwork for your stipend, Mr. Mallard. Although...it's occurred to me that you're left handed, are you not? If I recall correctly, you signed your contract with us with your left hand. We may have to wait until your arm heals to prepare a new contract."

Darkwing glanced at the cast on his left arm. "Actually, I'm ambidextrous. A skill I thought would come in...aheh...handy."

Hooter nodded sagely. "Indeed. Well, I shall let you rest. And may I be the first to extend my congratulations on the newest addition to your family." He smiled and turned to leave the room.

Darkwing allowed himself a smile. The pain had finally reduced itself to a tolerable throbbing, and extreme fatigue took its place. Darkwing sighed to himself. "Gosalyn Mallard," he whispered, trying the name out on his tongue. "My daughter. I'm going to be a father." A yawn. "I just...hope I can be the type of father she needs..."

With that the injured crime fighter drifted off into a restful sleep.

-End-


End file.
